Masked Sound
by I'm. . .An Innocent Bystander
Summary: Another story of Orochimaru taking Naruto to Oto. NarutoXKarin


It was October 10th once again. Today was the five year anniversary of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, and everyone was happy. Ok so it's a bit of a stretch to believe that everyone was happy but we aren't here to help people with their psychological problems. No at this point in time we are only going to focus on one particular individual. A rather small boy of about five years of age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a seriously malnourished body to be specific. He isn't exactly the best representative of the human race but he will do. Then again he isn't exactly a member of the human race so that doesn't really matter. You see this child, unknown to everyone, including himself, is the younger brother of the Kyuubi herself! But at this point in time that's not the reason he is unhappy. No its because of the huge mob of drunks that always seem to appear on his supposed birthday, and that are currently chasing him.

You see five years ago to the day, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, there had been nothing that their leader could do. He had planned on sealing her into his son but that idea was thrown out the window because as soon as he got close enough to seal her, her attention had focused solely on him, or more specifically the giant toad he was riding, and by association, him and his son. The killing intent that she had unconsciously released when she saw that this mortal had brought his own son onto the battlefield had had an adverse reaction on the poor, hour old child. The poor child's heart had burst from the strain of the demon's killing intent. Now this left the Yondaime in quite a dilemma as he now had nothing with which to seal the Kyuubi into. He was about to ask Gamabunta to go on a suicide run with him when he heard it. The sound of a toddler finding great amusement in the world around him. Looking around frantically he tried to find the source of the giggling only to see a little fox-eared baby sitting on the Kyuubi's back. Thinking quickly he pulled out one of his special three-pronged kunai and threw it towards the baby. Then after dropping a second kunai onto Gamabunta's head, he activated **Hiraishin**. Grabbing the baby, he then flashed back to Gamabunta's head. AS soon as the Kyuubi noticed the baby in the Yondaime's arms, she screamed, "_**GIVE ME BACK MY OTOUTO, YOU BASTARD!**_"

The Yondaime ignored her and quickly flashing through several dozen he summoned the Shinigami and proceeded to seal the Kyuubi's soul into her little brother. Ironic ain't it?

Anyways as Minato was dying the Sandaime appeared and gasped noticing the bright red bushy fox tail and the silver ears on the baby. He quickly raised a rather obvious question, "Minato is this a side effect of the seal?"

The answer he received astounded him as in between gasps for air, the Yondaime stated, "No. He is the Kyuubi's little brother, however please place an advanced Genjutsu on him so that he looks like a younger me, also please pretend that he is the same child I brought out here. And finally please treat him as a he—" with his last request unfinished Minato Namikaze, the man feared throughout the Shinobi nations as "Konoha's Yellow Flash", died when he finally met an opponent that he couldn't beat. Death.

Anyways back to the little boy, whose identity all of you smart readers have probably figured out, who was being chased by a drunken mob. Well seeing as the child is only five years old it really should come as no surprise that he couldn't outrun the mob. So he attempted the next best thing. Hiding. Of course seeing as there were several Shinobi in the mob, hiding didn't really help him much. So after the mob ripped apart his hiding place, they tied him up with some ninja wire and proceeded to drag him to the forest, deliberately dragging him across several spots that had broken glass all over the ground. Once to the forest they shoved kunai through his wrists, pinning him to one of the trees, and they then proceeded to skin, flay, and burn him all the while breaking any bone they could get their hands on. One of them was about to deal the deathblow when he turned around and started bragging about how it was his idea to henge various items to look like "the demon brat" and have several decoy mobs beat upon the henged items, thereby allowing them the time to kill him. The cheering that this bragging aroused was suddenly cut off. This unnerved the man as he had his back to the demon child and was afraid that the demon had finally shown itself. When he turned around all he saw before his entire world sunk down into the depths of unconsciousness was a pair of slanted yellow eyes. And all he heard was the statement, "You will suffer most of all for tonight's crimes.


End file.
